


Forever

by Shadowhaven



Category: Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Soulmates, happy ending from my perspective, lwj will always choose wwx, selfish life choices, they are together in the end, wangxian is all that matters, wwx will always wait for lwj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhaven/pseuds/Shadowhaven
Summary: An elaboration on the darker thought that Lan Zhan and Wei Ying will always choose one another, no matter the circumstance.  A selfish outlet for a mood I had one evening.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	Forever

1

Uncle’s rigid features turn an unnatural shade of purple, “Lan Wanji! I forbid you from throwing your life away for that worthless delinquent! You will move home immediately, stop speaking nonsense and return to a structured schedule for your academics!”

Lan Xichen flinches at his Uncle’s dictatorial tone, although he agrees with him, he knows his tone will not work with his brother in his current state of mind. “Lan Wanji, our concern is sincere, we only want what’s in your best interest.” He releases the breath he has been holding, “I understand you feel strongly for Wei Wuxian, but surely your sentiment can endure until you have secured your degrees.”

“Absolutely NOT! That miscreant will NEVER be a member of this family, he is a constant disappointment for his adoptive family! I FORBID him from dragging the Lan name down to his level, when Lan Wanji is ready for a partner, we will arrange an appropriate match. Enough wasting time, go to your room and meditate on your disobedience!”

Lan Zhan wraps a cloak of apathetic silence around himself, refusing to look either member of his family in the eye. A quick visual evaluation of the muscular guards at the manor’s entry negates the option of a swift exit, so he walks towards his room without looking back. His brother’s betrayal leaves him heart battered, but his only intention now is to return to Wei Ying. 

Passing the door to his chambers, he continues to the guest room at the end of the hall, aware that he might exit from there with limited risk. Peering out the window, he studies the branches of the century old tree standing proudly outside the window. How did Wei Ying climb this beast without incident for so many years? Before he can lose his nerve, he leaps onto the nearest branch and grasps the branches. Ignoring the pain of the rough bark scratching his flesh, Lan Zhan somehow makes it to the ground in one piece. 

As he jogs away from his childhood home, he slams the door shut on the place in his heart that houses his Uncle and brother. All he wants from life now is to live a long and simple life with his soul mate. Fortunately he emptied all his accounts earlier today, before going to the family dinner. With scholarships and grants, they should be comfortable until graduation. He knows Wei YIng has his eye on an old Victorian on the edge of town that he compares to himself, it has good bones but needs a solid renovation. 

It’s the last time Lan Zhan will set foot on this property.

2- Three years later...

The steam from the bath fogs the ornate mirrors Wei Ying placed around the claw foot tub. Lan Zhan releases a deep sigh as he sinks as deep as possible, offering a soft smile to Wei Ying who is seated on the counter top. “Do you ever reflect on our wedding? I often find myself back to the moment the clerk declared us officially married, it always floods my heart with warmth.”

Wei Ying spins the ring on his slender finger, “I thank the universe everyday that you belong to me. Being your husband is the greatest achievement of my life, all I want is to be with you forever. I love you more every day.”

“I can’t believe it’s almost our third wedding anniversary. What shall we do to celebrate how much I love you?” Lan Zhan ponders as the tension eases from his muscles.

“Hmmmm, how about we take a trip?” Wei Ying holds Lan Zhan’s gaze as he proposes his idea.

Lan Zhan blinks first, sinking below the surface to rinse his long inky black hair, declaring when he emerges, “Perhaps. A proper honeymoon this time, as our first was a bit rushed.”

A soft laugh escapes Wei Yings lips, “It didn’t matter where we were, all we needed was a large bed and a lock on the door. Finish your bath, it’s time to sleep.”

The light is too bright, so Lan Zhan pulls the drapes, finishes his medicinal tea and slows his breathing as he waits for sleep to carry him away. He finds comfort in the familiar weight of Wei Ying curled into his side, whispering secrets in his ear only they understand.

3

The knocking gets louder as Lan Zhan attempts to ignore the unwelcome intrusion. A quick glance out the window confirms it is Lan Xichen’s annual mission to reconnect with him. Why would he time it with Lan Zhan’s anniversary? Unable to ignore the disturbance, he opens the door only as far as the security chain allows. Wei Ying insisted on security locks as the Victorian is located on the edge of an unsavory part of town, a fact that permitted them to afford their first home together.

“I’m busy brother, what do you need?” Lan Zhan forfeit etiquette years ago with anyone wishing to stand between him and Wei Ying. Unfortunately, his family never altered their view on his marriage.

Lan Xichen presses his face to the small opening, “Lan Wanji, please let me in, surely you have time for tea with your only brother.”

“Not my only brother, technically Jiang Cheng is also my brother by marriage, and Nie Huaisang by choice.” The unspoken message is that Huaisang has always supported Lan Zhan’s love of Wei Ying.

“Brother, it has been too long since we spent time together. I will meet whenever you have time, just tell me when and where. Lan Wanji, I miss you.” His melancholy tone saturates each word.

After a long pause, Lan Zhan responds with a voice devoid of emotion, “You say you only want what’s in my best interest, in that light I will once again remind you that Wei Ying will forever be my best scenario. I cannot accept anyone or anything that continues to oppose this truth.” The door shuts and locks without further comment.

Lan Xichen rests his head on the antique door that keeps him for his brother’s presence. A door he knows Lan Zhan refinished with the artistic talent of his husband, Wei Ying. Shoulders low, he returns to his car and his life away from this questionable part of town.

Within the elegant Victorian, Lan Zhan brews his special tea, waiting for Wei Ying to come home. All day he has worked on his latest composition, a ballad declaring his love for his husband, a gift for their upcoming anniversary. There is no gift equal to the joy his husband brings to his life, but Wei Ying loves to hear music written just for him. 

He is completing his notations for the evening, when Wei Ying pops into the room. His teacup is empty and his mind is blissfully numb. “Hello, my love. Your song is coming along, I think you will particularly identify with the feeling of this composition. I’m in a reflective state lately, considering the concept of a second honeymoon, an extended trip around the globe to see the world as we often discuss.”

Wei Ying leans into Lan Zhan’s warmth on the couch, resting his head on his shoulder. “I love everything you create, sweetheart. Just as you declare all my paintings fabulous works of art. Our mutual admiration society is an amazing institution.” 

“Your art is worthy of admiration, it is a good thing this old home has so many walls, I love constantly seeing your work.” Lan Zhan closes his eyes as he absorbs the very essence of Wei Ying’s soul.

“I miss you during the day, Lan Zhan. Is it terrible that I wish to be with you every second of our lives?” Wei Ying whispers his confession.

Lan Zhan’s reply is barely audible, “No, the same wish consumes me whenever we are apart. You complete me, your absence is never my choice.”

“Is that the truth, husband?” Wei Ying casts a serious look towards Lan Zhan. 

4

The sun shining in the stained glass window wakes Lan Zhan later than his usual hour. Wei Ying took an art class their sophomore year for which he produced the stained glass depicting their favorite flowers. Now it is the first thing they see every morning, a reminder of the small things in life that matter most. Slowly he rolls from the bed to face the day, his goal is to finish his composition for Wei Ying. No doubt it will be added to the sacred stack of sheet music he has generated over the last seven years, all dedicated to his obsession with his husband. Starting on the first day of high school, from the moment he looked up to see the most beautiful person walk into his class, with a smile brighter than the sun. His fascination cemented after class when this same person fell on top of him on the stairs.

The four years they spent together at Gusu prep are the subject of bittersweet memories. Under the watchful eye of his family, their interactions were limited to school related functions and an ongoing tug of war starring their sexual tension as the winning competitor. In those first years, Lan Zhan did not comprehend why he reacted to Wei Ying so violently, his actions were often misunderstood by Wei Ying and others as rejection. In truth, he was waging an internal battle against his attraction to an entity of chaotic energy and bliss. 

By their freshman year of university, he found the courage to act on his intense emotions. He followed Wei Ying to a party at Nie Huaisang’s apartment and cornered him, demanding to know if he felt the same way. They had only been away from the control of their families for a month, but after four years of pining, they both confessed quickly. That same night they barricaded themselves in at a local hotel, living out every fantasy their teenage selves could dream up. It was the most amazing experience of his life, two halves coming together to form the perfect whole.

He had hoped his family might overlook the difference in their personalities and family backgrounds, electing instead to embrace their happiness. However, hopes and dreams do not always come true. In the end, he made his choice, eloping with the love of his life and making a home together in the beloved Victorian. He has never felt one second of regret for that decision, Wei Ying in the center of his world, his sole source of meaning and love.

Blinking away the memories of the stained glass window, Lan Zhan makes his way to the kitchen. Staring at the contents of the pantry, he hesitates for only a moment before selecting his medicinal tea blend for breakfast. It’s just what he needs to inspire the finishing touches on Wei Ying’s anniversary gift.

A short time later he feels Wei Ying’s intense stare, looking up he discovers his husband perched on the edge of the couch watching him compose. “Good morning, love. You’re home early today, join me?”

No answer is required, Wei Ying moves closer with his flute in hand, seamlessly blending his own melody with the one Lan Zhan has been playing. They play for hours, lost in a world of music where only they exist.

5

It’s midafternoon when a soft knock interrupts their cuddle time on the couch, a documentary playing in the background. Reluctantly, Lan Zhan hauls himself up from his nest of blankets to greet their guest. Only two people visit them, this knock belongs to Nie Huaisang.

Entering with care, pausing in the foyer, Huaisang examines the large living space, making note of small details. “I can’t stay long, but I wanted to drop off your latest shipment.” He places a box on the entry table, smiling softly at Lan Zhan.

“Any plans yet for your anniversary? It’s hard to imagine three years have gone by so quickly.” Huaisang waits patiently for an answer.

Eventually Lan Zhan finds the words he is looking for, “Actually, we are planning on taking an extended trip to see the world. A second honeymoon to celebrate our love.”

A startled look flashes across Huaisang’s face like lightning, hidden before it can strike. “As wonderful as that sounds, won’t the logistics be complicated?”

This reply arrives swiftly, “Life is only as complicated as we make it. The simple truth is I love Wei Ying and we wish to be together, so we will.”

“I would not dare argue with that truth. I need to be on my way, but do let me know when you need to order more. I’m always happy to be of service. You are not alone in your love of Wei Ying.” Huaisang glances into the heart of the home, smiling softly, before turning to leave them in peace.

Lan Zhan moves to brew another pot of tea, waiting for the comment he knows is soon to come.

“It will be hard for Huaisang after we leave, he will miss us I think.” Wei Ying knows their absence will leave an imbalance in his old friend’s life. However, his selfish desire to spend time with his husband triumphs over the minor disappointments their departure will cause for others. 

“Would you like to leave him in charge of caring for our home? He has always felt welcome here, perhaps he will miss us less if he can spend time here surrounded by your art.” Lan Zhan snuggles back into his space beside his husband, sipping tea and losing himself in the moment.

“Yes, I like that idea. Can you add that to your list, pretty please. I have the most amazing husband.” Love is woven into the unnecessary request, they both know who manages their affairs. 

6

A few days later, a softer knock echoes off the refinished wooden floors, Lan Zhan has been expecting this visit. He opens the door to allow Yanli to enter, moving out of the way, knowing her routine. Wei Ying is not home, but she will still walk the room, gazing at her brother’s artwork on the walls, love overflowing from her into the room. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” Lan Zhan heads to the cabinet that holds her favorite blend, turning on the kettle before she can reply. He truly cares for his sister by marriage, they have a routine now, a dance they both find comforting when she visits.

Taking her place at the table, she settles her eyes on Lan Zhan. “Happy almost three year anniversary. How are things?”

He mentally sighs, he knows Huaisang has shared the news of their impending trip, but he’s not ready to dive into that topic. “Magical as always, I’m writing a new composition for the occasion, I’m even considering attempting lyrics once more.”

“I’d love to hear it when you finish, if it’s not too personal. I know your musical gifts have always been his favorite, always astonished someone would create something just for him.” Yanli sets her empty tea cup in the saucer, looking into the empty cup. “I hear you are taking a trip for your anniversary.”

It’s less difficult discussing the subject with Yanli, he knows her love of Wei Ying is second only to his own. It’s easy for her to comprehend his frustration with time away from his husband. Still, he also knows their absence will make her sad, so he proceeds with care. “Yes, we both agree it’s time. We have spent years thinking about the places we want to experience together. We feel this decision is the best way to celebrate and honor our love.”

“I will confess in this private moment that a part of me is jealous, a selfish corner of my soul envies the time you will have with the light that is Wei Ying. I cannot argue with your choice, I wish you both an eternity of happiness.” Standing, she hugs Lan Zhan gently, “Give my baby brother my love.”

After she leaves, Lan Zhan meditates while enjoying his afternoon tea, visualizing all the places he knows Wei Ying wants to see. A short time later, both feeling nostalgic, they huddle in bed while they flip through old photos. The awkward images of their teenage years send Wei Ying into a fit of giggles, “We were just babies, so innocent yet so full of conflict. I’m so glad we ended up together, it’s fate, you have always been my destiny. Have I told you yet today how much I love you?”

“I can never hear it enough, loving you is my favorite thing to do.” Lan Zhan touches the screen lovingly, having moved on to their digital albums. “I forget sometimes what this place looked like when we bought it, these pictures always shock me. Yet you were right, good bones indeed, all it needed was little love and care. It’s the perfect first home for us.”

Wei Ying’s rueful chuckle grabs Lan Zhan’s attention, “How easily you forget the exhaustion and tears I made you endure. Sanding floors, scrubbing walls, painting, plastering, hours of reading home renovation books for direction. Only true love would meet my every wish, only you Lan Zhan.”

“It was not a burden, my only desire is to provide you with a home filled with love.” A single tear escapes to fall down Lan Zhan’s face.

“As much as I love the home we share, you have to know that my true home is you. Wherever you are is where I will be, forever.” Sleep carries them away, to a world of dreams full of beaches at sunset and soft ocean waves.

7

Soft jazz fills the house, keeping a beat with the swaying flames of the candles Lan Zhan lit earlier. Their room looks like the closet exploded, leaving every surface covered in clothes. Lan Zhan watches Wei Ying with loving patience, appreciating his kingly pose reclining on the bed. “Wei Ying, surely you approve of one of these outfits.” He had been modeling possible travel outfits for his husband’s pleasure for over an hour.

A wicked smirk reveals Wei Ying’s inner delight, “Oh, I picked the winning ensemble in the first ten minutes. The rest has been pure lust, a private parade of my husband’s beauty.”

Who can argue with such blatant adoration? Lan Zhan falls onto their bed, curling up next to his love, “I’m ready for our adventure to begin, can you think of anything I’ve forgotten to do?”

Wei Ying’s smile shines bright, “Does it matter? As long as we are together, we can find whatever else we need as we journey along. Finally, we can leave all the stress behind to follow our own path.”

The next morning, Lan Zhan begins the process of gathering their more personal belongings from around their home. Some items will be packed away in the attic, while others can be discarded, musical scores etched in their memories that they don’t want to share. Before his afternoon tea, he cleans the house one last time from top to bottom, even though he knows Huaisang will not notice. It seems important that they leave this chapter of their lives in order, as they embark on the next phase.

He places letters for Xichen, Huaisang and Yanli on the entry table, directions for how to care for their home, landscaping and investments. Once everything is in order, he brews his tea while he waits for Wei Ying. He’s ready for the waiting to end, he’s willing to be just as selfish as his husband if it means they can finally step away from the mundane aspects of daily life.

Tea finished, he decides to enjoy the clawfoot tub one last time before they leave. This is where his husband finds him, buried in bubbles. “Hello gorgeous, would you like to run away with me so I can have my wicked way with you?”

“Always, your wicked way is the only way for me, it has always been you. It can only be you. I’m all yours.” Peace washes over Lan Zhan, he knows his place is with this man, his soul mate, partner in all things. 

For a final time, Lan Zhan brews an extra strong pot of his special tea, taking the time to enjoy the process and setting out Wei Ying’s favorite tea set. They found it in a tiny shop in Chinatown while on vacation in New York City, along with a set of dishes featuring bunnies. So many precious memories linger in his heart and mind, especially on the dawn of their third anniversary as life partners. He savors the warm liquid, slowly emptying the entire pot, as he listens to Wei Ying babble with excitement. 

It strikes him how far they have come from their high school years when Wei Ying was driven by a craving for freedom and constant distraction in his life. In the beginning of their relationship, Lan Zhan had feared that Wei Ying would wake up one day and need space. Of course, he would have done whatever was necessary to make his partner happy, but it’s a relief that time has left them on the same page. Now they find their freedom in claiming their right to be together.

Wei Ying stands first, “Come husband, our bed is calling us.” Dressed for their trip, they flow into one another for a final rest in their bed, absorbing the familiar smells and sounds of this personal space. 

In his mind, Lan Zhan pictures them walking on a beach at sunset, hands clasped, hearts full. 

“Hey beautiful!” Wei Ying’s breath tickles Lan Zhan’s ear as he moves to kiss the tender flesh of his neck behind his ear. “Are you ready to see the world with me?”

Warm golden eyes open slowly, gazing with adoration at his heart, “I’m tired of missing you, promise me from this minute on you will never leave me.”

Wei Ying wraps his arms tightly around his husband, pressing into his body. Indulging in a series of nibble kisses along his neck before confessing, “We both know how selfish I am, I don’t care anymore about right or wrong, I just want to be with you. It can only be you. Forever and eternity, for all our lifetimes. I will never let you go, Lan Zhan, I love you too much. You will always be mine.”

In time they relax into their bed, a tangle of arms and legs, a bundle of love. Lan Zhan keeps his arms wrapped protectively around Wei Ying, holding him close to his heart. His last thought is that their love won in the end, no matter what life sent their way, together they overcame. No matter what, always together, the core of their simple vows. “I love you, Wei YIng. Always and forever.”

8

Lan Zhan grins as he studies his husband’s attire, a loud Hawiian print shirt and linen shorts with sandals. Granted he is wearing linens pants himself, prepared for a warmer climate near the beach. Together they make a striking pair. 

Wei Ying has an arm wound tightly around Lan Zhan’s waist as he presses his body into his side. “Look at them, Lan Zhan. This is probably the last time they will ever share the same space, at least we gave them a reason to connect one last time.”

Not sure how he feels at the present moment, Lan Zhan is honest, “I don’t know if this is the best event to remember as a warm family memory. Yanli and Huaisang are the only people here that actually believed in us.”

“True. Maybe it’s best we wait for a happier time to make some memories, maybe Jin Ling’s birthday. However, I have to give your brother props for the flowers, they are stunning, much like the stained glass in our bedroom. I almost feel sorry that we are leaving him alone with your uncle. Almost, but all that matters now is that I can keep you all to myself every minute of every day forever.” Wei Ying embraces his husband in a full body hug, doing his very best to become one.

Sparing one last glance at the somber figures gathered around his grave, Lan Zhan looks down at the light of his life. “It’s time, where shall we go first?”

Wei Ying’s laugh echoes across the cemetery, “Any warm beach, I can’t wait to walk along the beach with you as the sun sets. I am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my husband. I love you so much, Lan Zhan, you are my favorite person.”

Hand in hand the fated pair walk away into the mist, no longer lingering on the living, eternity is their playground now.

9

Yanli’s head jerks up, her wide eyes meet Nie Huaisang’s, asking silently, “Did you hear it too? Wei Ying’s laugh?” For a poignant moment they share a smile, choosing to believe that their loved ones are finally together again.

Later they find one another in a quiet corner of the Lan manor, Huaisang initiates the trip down memory lane. “Do you remember the day Wei Ying came bouncing to lunch, never catching a breath as he praised the beauty of a boy he ran into on the stairs?”

Yanli grimaced, “More like landed on top of him, it’s a miracle no one suffered any injuries. Little did we know that was going to be the first day of listening to his pining for years. I was so ecstatic when they finally got together at University, the day they came to tell me I realized I had never seen Wei Ying truly happy before that moment.” 

Huaisang looks away, overwhelmed with images from the past. “Honestly, they crammed more joy into the two years they shared in that old house than most people find in a lifetime.”

Yanli didn’t even try to hide her tears, “There are still mornings when I wake up and think the whole thing was just a bad dream. A tragic tale of true love, a husband shielding his partner from the bullet of an intruder, clinging to him until the very end. I imagine I will be dropping by for lunch, greeted by Wei Ying’s laughter and Lan Zhan’s adoring gaze resting on my little brother.”

Huaisang hugs her tightly, “I am going to pretend this last year never happened, that I never had to witness Lan Zhan fading away to be with Wei Ying, numbing himself with his special tea. I’m going to pretend I was never jealous of the possibility he found a way to be with Wei Ying, while we suffered in silence. I’m going to pretend that they are on a very long trip, exploring the world together just as they always planned.”

Returning his hug, Yanli elaborates on his words, “While they are away, you and I will take care of their home. When they decide to live on a romantic exotic island, we will turn their home into a cafe where young lovers can spend time together. Everytime we miss them, we will just pretend they are hiding at a table in the corner, Lan Zhan enjoying Wei Ying’s art on the walls and Wei Ying sketching his husband’s beauty.”

Huaisang breathes deeply, stepping back from Yanli, “It’s a perfect plan, we will spend our days in the cafe assuring the young lovers that true soulmates never part, they find each other over and over again in every lifetime.”

“Along with their family and friends, of course.” Yanli paints a final picture, linking arms with Huaisang; they wander back into their lives. In their hearts they know Wei Ying and Lan Zhan are together, and that’s all that really matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few thought...sometime I just want these two to shut out the world and be together. For this narrative, I imagine Wei Ying' spirit is tied to their home partly due to his love of Lan Zhan but also because he died there. For Lan Zhan to see and interact with Wei Ying's spirit, he has to alter his mental state with a drugged tea, the vehicle he eventually uses to become spirit himself to be with his husband. When Wei Ying proposes a trip, the unstated understanding is that they can't go anywhere together as long as Lan Zhan is alive. It is the easiest way he knows of encouraging Lan Zhan to be with him without directly asking the difficult questions. In my mind, after a year of watching his husband suffer, it's clear to Wei Ying's spirit that Lan Zhan is not going be happy alone in the life they built together. I don't dislike Jiang Cheng or Lan Xichen, but for this short work I only wanted the biggest cheerleaders of their love. I don't mind the sad tone because I take comfort in the thought that soulmates will always find their way back to one another. Writing calms me at the end of the day, I hope this connects with others as well.


End file.
